goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Escapes From Denmark and Gets in Really Big Trouble
Characters Nick-David/Evil Genius/Zack Nick's dad and YankieDude5000-Brian Clerk-Alan Alex Kimble-Paul Slippy V-Professor Sarah West-Karen Chloe-Callie Caillou-Ivy Shawn Brunner-Steven Priest-Professor Ivy (mentioned) Sheriff Callie-Callie Maya-Kayla Adrianna-Julie Alan Cook-Alan Plot WSP stands for Warren-Style punishments. Anyways, It's the story of Nick escaping from a school in Denmark and gets himself in big trouble with his father and the visitors who teaches Nick a lesson. and he lost memories from 20th Century Fox and Activision Transcript Danish Teacher: OK, class, today! we are going to! Nick: excuse me, Danish Teacher, may i use the bathroom Danish Teacher: alright, but be quick! we will start the reading test soon! Nick: Alright then, Danish Teacher! Nick: Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! I'm going to do some stuff made by 20th Century Fox and Activision when i get home! (when Nick did get on an airplane, leaving Copenhagen, Denmark for his home at GoCity) (6 hours later, Nick arrives at the GoCity Airport) Nick: Home sweet home. now it's time to do things made by Activision and 20th Century Fox (at Nick's home after he got back from a School from Denmark) Nick: Since my parents are not here, I'm going to play Call of Duty: Black Ops on the Xbox 360. (after Nick played Call of Duty: Black Ops on the Xbox 360) Nick: That's the greatest Activision video game ever! Nick: and the next thing i'm going to do is, making a fake vhs opening to The Rescuers Down Under from 20th Century Fox 1985, real not fake! (30 minutes later after Nick made the fake 20th Century Fox vhs opening) Nick: Ha ha, i made a fake vhs opening to one of Sarah West's favorite movies, now, it is the perfect time that i'm going to the video store to get Logan on DVD (When Nick arrives at the video store) Clerk: hey Nick, welcome to the video store, what can I get you? Nick: Can I please get Logan on DVD, Clerk: are you sure, that movie is rated R, and the movie is made by 20th Century Fox! Nick: Ok, whatever, and thank you anyways! (when Nick arrives back at home to watch Logan) Nick: Now, i'm going to watch Logan since my father isn't home (137 minutes later after Nick watched Logan on DVD) Nick: That was a great movie. Since my dad isn't here, I will go to the movies to see War for The Planet of The Apes! (when Nick arrives at the movie theaters) Movie Ticket Manager: Welcome to the Movies, what would you want to watch? Nick: Can i get a ticket to see War For The Planet of The Apes? Please? Movie Ticket Manager: Are you Sure? that Movie is made by 20th Century Fox and you are still grounded from watching movies made by 20th Century Fox! Nick: Ok, i will see War For The Planet of The Apes! (When Nick got into the theater number 3, The War For The Planet of The Apes is going to be started to begin) Nick: Oh boy, The War of The Planet of The Apes is going to shown right now! (140 minutes later after Nick Watches the War For The Planet of The Apes) Nick: That's also a great movie made by 20th Century Fox! (Meanwhile at Nick's home, Diesel begins to get furious) Nick's dad: Oh my God! Nick shouldn't have escaped from a school in Denmark, made a fake 20th Century Fox VHS opening, and went off to see a movie made by 20th Century Fox! that is it, I will confront him when he gets back home! (Nick comes back and he knows that he is going to be punished) Nick's dad: Nick, how dare you escape from a local school in Denmark, make a fake 20th Century Fox VHS opening, and played Call of Duty: Black Ops on The Xbox 360! What else did you do besides those things? Nick: I went off to see War For The Planet of The Apes without your permission! Nick's dad: Nick, How Dare You Go To The Movies to see War For The Planet of The Apes, that movie was made by 20th Century Fox, and not only that, Call of Duty: Black Ops is made by Activision, i'm calling some visitors to teach you a lesson! (50 minutes later after Nick's Dad) Nick's dad: Nick, They are here to give you the punishments that you will never forget! YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000, and I am mad at you for escaping a school in Denmark! Alex Kimble: I'm Alex Kimble, and I am also mad at you for making a fake VHS opening, you know that you could face time in State Prison! Slippy V: I'm Slippy V, and we are very disappointed in you for making a fake 20th Century Fox VHS Opening to The Rescuers Down Under! You know The Rescuers Down Under is Made by The Walt Disney Company and it was Rated G in 1990, NOT 20th Century Fox and Rated NC-17 in 1985! you are not only in big trouble with us, but also, you are in very big trouble with Hollywood! Sarah West: I'm Sarah West! I heard you bought Logan on DVD, That Movie is Made by 20th Century Fox and it was rated R Chloe: I'm Chloe! and i am very disappointed in you for what you did today! Caillou: I'm the good Caillou! You will never ever be allowed to get anything for Christmas because you will be on the naughty list! (Shawn Brunner arrives) Shawn Brunner: I am so sorry guys, I was late because i was stuck in traffic on the highway, anyways, i am Shawn Brunner, and I can't believe you watched movies that are made by 20th Century Fox! you should know better than to do stuff like that! Nick: Hold on everyone. I forgot to tell you something, but it is really bad once i say this to you all. Shawn Brunner: What is it, Nick? Nick: On my way to school, I killed Ivy, and i even got suspended from school until September of Next Year. (Da da da plays) Shawn Brunner: You did what? Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Nick, how dare you kill your little sister, you know that you are never allowed to kill anyone in your own family? You just broke one of the rules from The Lord's Ten Commandments! Nick's dad: How could you do that to our only daughter in the family? That is really it, We are going to the church, just only for her funeral! Nick: No, not her funeral! i will promise that i will be a good boy! Nick's dad: Nick, it doesn't matter about what you just said to us, just go there right now! or else, you will no longer have anything made by either 20th Century Fox or Activision! (at Ivy's funeral at the church) Priest: Today! we are having the wake of Nick's only daughter, Ivy, she was a good daughter to Diesel, who was killed by his son Nick on the way to school, and Nick got suspended from school until September of Next Year because of that. Sarah West: i hope Ivy will have a good time with Jesus Christ in Heaven! Adrianna: i agree with Sarah West, and i hope Ivy will behaving a good time in heaven! Nick: You shouldn't be chubby fatso crybabies! You better be happy that Ivy is gone for good, otherwise, i will (bleep)ing kill you all and you will be dead as the dead animal! Nick's dad: Nick, how dare you misbehave at your sister's funeral by having your worst speech at a single church, you are now in Bigger Trouble, it is because that was unacceptable of you to say things like that at a funeral! That is it! We are going home right now! and you will have to face the bigger consequences from Alan Cook, Sheriff Callie, Maya, and Adrianna Johnson! (when they got back at Nick's home) Nick's dad: Nick, you also have some more visitors to teach you a lesson about what you did today, which was very unacceptable of you to do things like that! Sheriff Callie: I am Sheriff Callie, and you will no longer have memories made by either Activision or 20th Century Fox! Shimajirō: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. You will watch all four of my shows and that's final! Mimirin: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. Start liking Disney, you bad boy! Nyakkii: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama. You can only play well-received Nintendo games for the rest of the life! Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima. You will be wearing nappies for the rest of the life! Ramurin: I'm Ramurin Makiba. If you make a grounded video out of me, I will call the cops to come and arrest you! Maya: I'm Maya Lambert, and you will only read the fan-made Kooky Von Koopa books and Disney books that are not made by either Activision or 20th Century Fox! Adrianna: I'm Adrianna Johnson, and i agree with Maya! Alan Cook: And I am Alan Cook, Nick, you are even much worse than Warren Cook, especially for not only making fake vhs openings from 20th Century Fox, but also for making fake Video Game trailers from Activision! Nick, for escaping from a private school in Copenhagen, Denmark! this means no stealing, no killing people, no Computer, no Radio, no Fake VHS Openings, No Warren Cook, no 20th Century Fox movies and shows, no 20th Century Fox or Activision video games, no 20th Century Fox or Activision related foods, no going out with your friends, no beverages made by The Pepsi Cola Company, no alcoholic beverages of any kind, no vodkas, no foods made by either Quaker Oats or The Pepsi Cola Company, no Burger King, no Arby's, no KFC, no White Castle, no Chuck E Cheese's, no Peter Piper Pizza, no Captain D's, no Panda Express, no Starbucks, no Arctic Circle, no Concerts of any kind, no Theme Parks of any kind, no sporting events of any kind, & further more! Sarah West: The only things you will eat until you will become a good boy are Arrowhead Mills Puffed Wheat, Malt-O-Meal Puffed Rice, Fruits, and Vegetables! Nick: No way, i hate Arrowhead Mills Puffed Wheat, Malt-O-Meal Puffed Rice, Fruits and Vegetables! they are the worst things that are not made by either 20th Century Fox or Activision! Sarah West: Too bad young man, Arrowhead Mills Puffed Wheat, Malt-O-Meal Puffed Rice, Fruits, and Vegetables are the only things you will eat from now on until the day you are to become a very good boy! Nick's dad: I Agree With Everyone who is teaching you some strictful, strong, painful, severe, and capital lessons! Now I'm going to call the Japanese police on you! Nick: No! (X30) Nick's Dad: Hello, can you arrest my son, Nick because he killed his sister Ivy! Okay, thank you! Goodbye Kirinta Kusano: The police are on their way to arrest you! hear Japanese police sirens. 2 Japanese police officers arrive to arrest Nick. Male Japanese Police Officer: You are under arrest for the murder of your little sister, Ivy! Get in the police car right now! Female Japanese Police Officer: You are going to jail for a very long time! Come on! Let's go! Category:Grounded Stuff Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West